creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dämonen im innern
Ich bin diesen Abend bei einem Freund von mir. Wie so oft, treffen wir uns zu dritt um einfach ein bisschen was zu trinken, zu reden und Musik zu hören. An diesen Abenden fließt immer relativ viel Alkohol und so sind wir ziemlich gut gelaunt. Es wird viel blödes Zeug geredet und gelacht. Im Hintergrund läuft Metal. Wir drei sind ziemliche Fans von diesem Genre und waren auch schon auf diversen Festivals. Diese sind was tolles und ich gehe da gerne hin, auch wenn es oft anstrengend ist, wenn so viele Menschen auf einem Haufen sind. So gegen 1 Uhr morgens beschließen wir mal eine kleine Runde spazieren zu gehen. Das machen wir auch fast jedes mal. Drinnen wird es schnell warm und stickig und da gehen wir gern mal raus, auch um ein wenig Bewegung zu kriegen. Also mischen wir zwei Flaschen Vodka-E, damit wir auch draußen etwas zu trinken haben. Wir ziehen unsere Schuhe an und verlassen das Haus. Es ist Sommer und die Nächte sind angenehm kühl. Wir machen uns auf den Weg, was uns aber auch nicht dabei unterbricht viel Scheiße zu reden. Wir sind alle etwas schräg, aber deswegen komme ich auch gut mit den beiden klar. Normale Menschen sind mir, naja wie soll ich sagen, irgendwie zu langweilig. Sie haben nicht so viel interessantes zu erzählen und kommen nicht auf so lustig-bescheuerte Gedanken. Nach kurzer Zeit kommen wir an den Wald durch den wir immer bei den Spaziergängen gehen. Das Blätterdach ist dicht und so fällt wenig Licht der Sterne und des Mondes hindurch. Aber das stört uns auch wenig. Wir kennen den Weg und kommen auch mit wenig Licht zurecht. Normalerweise würde ich nicht nachts nie in einen dunklen Wald gehen, da meine Psyche ziemlich labil ist und ich unter Paranoia und Wahnvorstellungen leide. Aber solang die beiden bei mir sind und ich Alkohol intus habe, ist das nicht weiter schlimm. Beziehungsweise ich kann es gut ignorieren. So gehen wir weiter in den Wald hinein. Die Flaschen lehren sich unterdessen immer weiter. Nach einiger Zeit sagt einer der beiden, er müsse sich mal erleichtern. Cristoph schließt sich ihm an und sie verschwinden also ein wenig im Gebüsch. Ich selbst gehe langsam vor, dass sie mich spielend einholen sollten. Eine der beiden Flaschen habe ich dabei und so trinke ich noch einen Schluck. Als ich die Flasche absetze meine ich etwas im Dunkel des Waldes gesehen zu haben. Ich bleibe stehen und versuche es genauer zu erkennen, aber sehe nichts. Also meine ich, dass ich es mir bloß eingebildet hab. Aber meine Paranoia schaltet sich ein und ich fange an leicht zu zittern. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen und mir einzureden, dass dort nichts ist. Es ist ein Abend wie jeder andere auch. Alles ist gut und die andern werden bald zurück sein. Doch der Versuch mich zu beruhigen gelingt mir nur mäßig. Wo bleiben denn die andern, sie sind eigentlich schon zu lange weg. Ich drehe mich um, kann aber nichts erkennen. Kein Handylicht oder sonst was. Unschlüssig bleibe ich stehen. Bei unseren Spaziergängen haben wir immer eine kleine Musikbox dabei. Diese verhindert jetzt, dass ich etwas hören könnte, also schalte ich die Musik aus. Nichts von den beiden zu hören. Keine Stimmen und auch sonst nichts. Ein wenig verängstigt schaue ich mich um aber erkenne nicht viel wegen der Dunkelheit. Ein leichter Wind fegt durch den Wald und lässt das Gebüsch und die Blätter rauschen. Die Situation verstärkt meine Paranoia noch mehr und ich gehe jetzt zurück um die andern beiden zu suchen. Doch als ich an der Stelle ankomme, an der wir uns getrennt haben, ist dort niemand. Die erlauben sich doch bloß einen Spaß mit mir. Um sicher zu gehen nehme ich mein Handy raus und schalte die Taschenlampe ein. Ich leuchte ein wenig herum, aber sehe keinen der beiden. Ich schwenke mit dem Lichtkegel der Lampe durch den Wald, sehe aber keine Spur. Da! Dort war doch etwas! Ich glaube ich etwas am Rand des Lichts gesehen zu haben. Etwas von der ungefähren Statur eines Menschen. Aber als ich genauer hinsehe, ist da nichts. Wohl nur ein Streich meiner Sinne. Ich beginne nach den beiden zu rufen. Erst leise, dann immer lauter, kriege aber nicht die leiseste Antwort. Okay das reicht, ich muss aus diesem Wald raus, meine Psyche wird zu labil. Sollen die beiden selbst hierbleiben, wenn sie mir schon so einen Streich spielen wollen. Wenn ich hier bleibe würde ich zusammenbrechen und ich will nicht wissen was dann passiert. Die Paranoia lässt mich hektisch umherblicken und immer heftiger zittern. Es ist nicht dass ich Angst hätte, ich bin schwer Depressiv und wünsche mir sogar zu sterben, aber dieses Paranoide ist etwas anderes. Es steigt noch über normale Angst hinaus. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, viel mehr vor der Alternative. Ich beginne schnell Richtung Waldrand zu gehen, während ich mich immer weiter umschaue. Auf der Suche nach den anderen und nach etwas anderem, auch wenn ich mir das am liebsten gar nicht vorstellen will. Ich habe das Gefühl das mir dort im Dunkeln irgendetwas auflauert. Meine Schritte beschleunigen sich. Ich verfalle in einen leichten Trab. Ich will hier raus. Ich muss hier raus. Ich beginne zu rennen. Ich schaue mich nicht mehr um. Ich renne einfach nur den Weg lang und hoffe möglichst bald aus diesem Wald raus zu kommen. Der Wind erzeugt Geräusche, die mich noch paranoider werden lassen. Aber irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich hätte den Waldesrand längst erreichen müssen. Aber ich achte nicht darauf, sondern renne einfach nur weiter bis ich nicht mehr kann. Dann bleibe ich schwer atmend stehen. Was ist hier nur los? Den Wald sollte man, wenn man gemütlich geht, in 10, maximal 15 Minuten durchschritten haben. Ich sollte längst wieder draußen sein, wenn nicht sogar schon beim Haus meines Freundes. Zitternd und schwer Atmend schaue ich mich um. Alles sieht gleich aus. Ich kann keinen Hinweis auf meinen Aufenthaltsort erkennen. Ich denke nach. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, aber wenn ich nicht durch den Weg hier raus komme, dann vielleicht wenn ich in gleicher Richtung durch den Wald gehe. Ich leuchte in den Wald hinein. Der Boden ist von Gebüschen und Gras bewachsen. Ich frage ich mich ob das eine gute Idee ist, doch da meine ich etwas hinter mir zu hören. Ich wirbel herum, doch kann nichts erkennen. Einige Augenblicke schaue ich nur dort hin, dann treibt mich meine Paranoia in die zuvor gewählte Richtung. Ich will nicht zu lange auf einer Stelle verweilen. Ich gehe schnell durch den Wald, auch wenn ich langsamer voran komme. Ich knicke oft schmerzhaft um, aber ignoriere das. Dornen reißen mir kleine Wunden in die Arme und Beine. Aber ich gehe immer weiter. Zitternd und starr vor mich schauend. Dann schaltet sich mein Handy aus und somit verschwindet auch mein Licht. Scheiß Teil! Das ist schon alt und hat schon öfter versagt, aber muss das ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Ich versuche es wieder anzumachen, aber es rührt sich nichts. Ich nehme den Akku raus und tu ihn wieder rein, aber das hilft auch nicht. Ich fluche und stecke das Handy ein. Jetzt ohne Licht versuche ich mir meinen Weg weiter zu bahnen, bin aber noch langsamer als ohnehin schon. Meine Zähne tun mittlerweile weh, weil ich sie so stark zusammenbeiße. Schließlich stolpere ich durch ein wenig Gebüsch auf eine Lichtung auf der eine kleine Holzhütte steht. In ihr brennt kein Licht, aber der Mond reicht aus um zu erkennen, dass eine Person davor steht. Als ich sie genauer betrachte erkenne ich einen meiner Freunde wieder. Ich beruhige mich ein wenig und freue mich ihn wieder zu sehen. Ich gehe auf ihn zu und sage gleichzeitig: "Da bist du ja! Aber was machst du hier? Und wo ist Christoph?" Er antwortet nicht und auf halbem Weg bleibe ich stehen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Mich beschleicht ein ungutes Gefühl. Er steht dort mit hängendem Kopf und sieht so aus wie immer. Aber etwas stimmt nicht, das kann ich spüren. Dann beginnt er zu sprechen. Er hat eine komische verzerrte Stimme. Als ob er... nicht verrückt, das wäre unpassend, eher als ober besessen wäre. "Jeder von uns trägt Dämonen in seinem inneren und es braucht erstaunlich wenig zu zum Vorschein zu bringen." Er hob den Kopf während er sprach und ich kann ein krankhaftes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Ich wollte ihn fragen was er damit meint, doch da spüre ich dass etwas hinter mir ist. Ich drehe mich um und starre in das Antlitz eines... Ich weiß nicht was es ist. Ich kann es nicht wirklich beschreiben. Es hat eine ungefähre Form, da ich ihn ja sehe, aber diese ändert sich durchgehend. Nur die ungefähre Statur und die Fratze sind dort. Es ähnelt einem Wesen dass ich hin und wieder wegen meiner Wahnvorstellungen sehe. Es steht auf zwei Beinen und hat zwei Arme. Auf seinem Rücken sind zwei lederne und knochige Flügel, wie von einer Fledermaus. Die Finger und Zehen sind durch Krallen ersetzt. Aus seinem Körper wabert schwarzer Rauch und dieser lässt es in immer anderen Formen erscheinen. Mal riesig und mal kleiner. Mal dünn und mal gefasster. Aber seine Augen, sie ändern niemals die Position Sie leuchten in einem dunklen Rot und ziehen mich in einen Bann. Ich kann mich nicht davon lösen dieses Wesen anzustarren. Meine Paranoia ist wie verschwunden. Ich zittere nicht und ich habe keine Angst. Ich möchte nicht rennen und nicht schreien. Ich fühle keine Depressionen oder sonst was. Da ist nichts. Nur dieses Wesen. Nur dieses... Ding. Wie in Zeitlupe bemerke ich, dass es sich bewegt. Langsam sehe ich an mir runter. Seine rechte Kralle hat sich in meiner Brust versengt. Ich spüre wie die Finger sich um mein Herz schließen und kann nichts tun. Eine unbeschreibliche Kälte breitet sich in meiner Brust aus. Es fühlt sich an, als würden meine Zellen langsam absterben. Dann merke ich wie er seine Klaue bewegt. Sie drückt zu. Mein Herz wird zerquetscht. Unbeschreibliche Schmerzen schießen mir durch die Brust, aber ich bin unfähig zu schreien.Ich schaue wie in Trance zu und merke wie mir Blut aus dem Mund sickert. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort stand, vor diesem Ding. Todesqualen erleidend aber nicht sterbend. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich schaffe es nicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder gar etwas zu tun. Nach einer Zeit die sich ewig anfühlt erlöst mich mein Verstand und mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Schweißgebadet schrecke ich hoch. Schwer atmend setze ich mich auf. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich kaum an was erinnern. Ich taste nach meinem Handy, als Reflex. Tatsächlich finde ich es. Ich ziehe es hervor und drücke auf den Homebutton. Der kleine Bildschirm geht an und leuchtet mir viel zu hell ins Gesicht. Ich muss kurz meine Augen schließen. Dann entsperre ich mein Handy und schalte die Taschenlampe an. Ich erinnere mich. Ich bin in dem Gästezimmer meines Freundes. Wir haben bis ca. halb 3 getrunken und sind dann ins Bett gegangen. Und dann habe ich wohl etwas schlechtes geträumt. Ich überlege etwas hin und her und dann fällt mir der Traum wieder ein. Da war der Wald, mein Freund und dieses Ding. Ich weigere mich ihm einen Namen oder eine Bezeichnung zu geben. Ich schüttel den Kopf um die Bilder loszuwerden. Um mich zu beruhigen stehe ich auf und schalte das Licht an. Alles ist normal. Es war wohl wirklich ein Traum. Um mich zu beruhigen, lege ich meine Hand auf meine Brust. Ich schlafe immer ohne Shirt, da es mir sonst viel zu warm wäre. Und so spüre ich die fünf Unebenheiten. Ich schaue an mir hinunter und erkenne fünf Narben dort, wo die Krallen des Dämon in mich eingedrungen sind.… Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Traum